dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Grievous
Grievous (辛い) is the most powerful General in all Absalon Race since he fought bravely against those who would dare face such powerful unstoppable. He was once a candidate of becoming a God of Destruction, before he was expelled and remove from his own action before his new replacement step forward and take his role for becoming a new God of Destruction. Grievous slay everything with the power of killing and destruction power and yet commanding army with an iron fist. He marauder every single species like Jiren-species, Beerus-species, Sayians, Namekin and many more he kill them all. Grievous is highly unstoppable, yet he serve to Lord Erion for commanding army so that no one would stand against the power of a former God of Destruction wrath. Grievous is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearnace and personality: Grievous was actually a real Absalon race since his people were pround and mighty warrior to show no mercy except victory upon them all. Grievous' past was very unknown yet one of the Angel found him and train him to become a God of Destruction for only very long time, until he got out and expelled that his courrption and power at the same time since his former teacher witness it was a mistrake to find him, so that he can wipe out the enitre Unverise and that Angel is none other than Whis, before Beerus take his place. Whis inform his father about Grievous behaviour yet he have no choice to expelled him for his act and his power to destroy the enitre Unverise. So Whis and his father have no choice but to expelled him for good. He was rude, bully, ruthless and maddness and desire more power from what he can image yet he use his remain power to wipe out some local race. The Harmony God stop him, yet Grievous have no strength and outwit them. Yet only three were dispatch Kistune, Horus and Vigil. Unaware that he have no idea the Kitsune death and Horus is now a new Harmony God. Grievous was in custody, yet he was escape and forge his own empire to seek control of all planet, yet he found one person name Erion, son of Lucifer who agree to team up with him and forge a powerful tribe called Absalon Empire. He wipe half of Sayian population including marauders on Beerus-species and almost half wipe on Jrien-species from different Unverise. He was vicious and yet unstoppable from his all collective power from his demise power. Yet he met one person who can wipe out all Absalon, own people, Divine. Yet he try to fought against, yet a horror take place on him that Divine wipe half of his people to fear take place on him, yet he try fight back, but Divine is much powerful from what he imagine that he didn't realise since then. Grievous ambination have not yet finish, yet he still hunting many local race including anyone who foolish against him. Yet not even Frieza's armada could stop him as well. That Grievous is much more stronger than Sayian and above all God of Destructions as well. Yet hoping he could wipe out the Omni-King as well. That Grievous is the most dangerous Absalon of all Relam. Powers and Abilities As a Prime Abyssal, Grievous is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses and one of the strongest Abyssals in existence. He is stated to be so powerful than he can easily kill a God of Destruction with ease. Because of this, Griveous is known as the 'God of Destruction Slayer'. Grievous is able to fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can also hold his own against Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Grievous proved to be no match against Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level is about 61,800,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Prime Abyssal, Grievous has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be comparable to that of a Super Saiyan 5. Grievous is able to fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Superhuman Speed: Grievous can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. He is also shown to be faster than a Super Saiyan God. Universe Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Grievous can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a former God of Destruction, Grievous is a former God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a former God of Destruction, Grievous also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Grievous can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- Grevious can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Grievous can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * 'Energy Nullification '- Grievous is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Grievous. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * 'Mastery of Self-Movement '- Grievous's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Grievous Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Grievous holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Requiem of Destruction - Grievous creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Destruction - '''As a former God of Destruction, Grievous can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Grievous causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Grievous utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '- Grievous coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball '-Grievous combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * '''Death Cannon - '''Grievous holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. Transformations Ultra Instinct Grievous achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Grievous's hair remains bluish-black but slightly spikes upwards. His eyes take on more stern, defined shape, while also sporting silver-colored irises. He also gains a complex, silvered aura with purple sparks. Grievous's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 556,200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Grievous and Broly - Grievous seems to share a tense relationship with Broly as he shows extreme hatred towards him. Grievous despises Broly and wants to gain power similar to him. He also wants to destroy Broly. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Abyssal Category:God of destruction